Waste containers are frequently used in conjunction with plastic sacks lining their interior side portion then, when the container needs to be emptied, one need only lift out the full sack and tie it closed. This eliminates the need to touch the waste. It also ensures that the waste container remains clean. It saves considerable time.
Individuals dispose of waste in their homes probably on a weekly basis. Hotels and businesses may empty their waste containers on a daily basis. Hospital operating rooms empty their waste containers on an hourly basis. In many businesses waste containers are scheduled to be regularly emptied for sanitary reasons. There is a need for a sack dispensing waste container that positions the sacks within the waste container. Such a container would promote sanitation, eliminate sustained bending, and considerably reduce time spent performing an unpleasant chore.
One aspect of this invention provides for an improvement and adaption to dispense sacks from a waste container of the type having a side wall, a top rim, and a lower bottom wall. The improvement comprises: an upper bottom wall extending across an interior of the container so that a sack holding compartment is formed in the bottom portion of the container, said upper bottom wall having a central sack outlet opening therethrough; and, a sack inlet access means into the bag holding compartment to permit insertion of unopened sacks therethrough.
Another aspect of this invention provides for an upper bottom wall insert for a conventional waste container to facilitate storage and dispensing of unopened sacks into the container comprising: an upper bottom wall sized to fit closely within the waste container having a central sack outlet opening therethrough; and, spacing means to support the upper bottom wall at a spaced distance above a bottom side portion of the container.
Various other objects, advantages and features of novelty which characterize this invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims which form part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its users, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and description, in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.